


Promise

by SundancerForLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundancerForLife/pseuds/SundancerForLife
Summary: The bathroom scene in book 6 goes a little differently here than in canon. A promise is made, and a far way a promise can go if one is willing to uphold it.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely lovely lovely Lyndsay ( https://gold-from-straw.tumblr.com/ ). I hope this lives up to at least some of your expectations! And thanks so much to http://drarryexchange.tumblr.com/ for arranging this awesome little shindig!
> 
> Hope ya like it!!!
> 
> -SundancerForLife

Draco had never murdered anyone, or anything, in the entirety of his existence.

And as he looked down his wand at the famous Harry Potter, he realized he never would.

Harry had been reeling back his own wand, a spell already on his lips, until Draco allowed his to clamber onto the stone floor. Tears streaked the blonde's hollow cheeks. His knees gave and he landed on them, hard.

He didn't look up at Harry, just leaned on his knees as his chest was racked with sobs that made his throat ache. Draco wanted to feel ashamed at his own weakness, wanted to be able to just say the words that he'd heard his father say hundreds of times.

But he couldn't. Draco just... couldn't.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he brought his swollen eyes up. Blue was met by a brilliant green, hidden behind smudged glasses. Harry squeezed his shoulder, and Draco saw something he'd never expect from Harry or any of the other Gryffindor groupies.

Understanding.

Harry understood, having to do things you never wanted to do, being volunteered for things before you were even aware that there was a need for it. Harry's fate was written in the stars, but so was Draco's. It was odd how they were a perfect contrast, dark and light, right and wrong. Draco had never paid mind to that.

"Malfoy..." Harry began, sounding unsure. He started again, sounding more confident this time. "You look like shit."

Draco laughed, it was faint and broken, but it was unmistakably a laugh. Harry offered a small smile, and before Draco knew it he had an harmful of the brunette. He stiffened at first, but once he was sure Harry really was just hugging him, he wrapped his arms around Harry's back and squeezed. He held on as if Harry was his lifeline, which wasn't too far from the truth, now that Draco thought about it.

"I can't..." Draco muttered. Harry pulled back, keeping his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Can't what?"

"I can't kill anyone. They want me to..." Draco trailed off, a shiver running down his spine. "I know you hate me, and I've always been an arse, but I can't kill anyone. I could never..."

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Harry said. "He'll know what to do."

"We?" Draco echoed.

"Yes, Malfoy." Harry stood, offering Draco a hand. He took it and stood, facing the other wizard. "You're right. You've always been a little shit, a pain in the arse little brat to everyone for no good reason. But you're not bad, Malfoy. And I don't think you ever were. I think you've never really been given a choice, the chance to decide something for yourself. And trust me, I know what that feels like."

"So you'll... You're going to help me?" Draco asked. Harry offered another small smile, this time accompanied by a pinky finger. Draco quirked a brow at him.

"I promise."

 

Harry held true to his promise, because of course he did. Draco had allied himself with Harry's army of the good guys, Narcissa following soon after.

"I will always choose my son over anyone or anything else in this world." She'd said when George asked her one day. Weasley had nodded, accepting that answer.

Draco planned alongside Harry and Hermione and Ron and every other member of the Order. He went on missions, sometimes with the Golden Trio, sometimes other members of the Order and sometimes just Harry. Those were the ones Draco liked the most.

They destroyed the horcruxes then rushed back to Hogwarts for the final battle. The past months were a blur of stress and pressure and rushingrushingrushing. Draco fought beside his mother while Harry did whatever heroic thing he had to do. When the time came and Lucius stood opposite his wife and son, Draco wanted desperately to say those words, the two words that would end his father, but he couldn't. And his mother wouldn't let him.

When he saw Harry in Hagrid’s arms he clenched his teeth to hold back the sobs he felt building in his chest. Narcissa squeezed his hand tightly, his other occupied by none other than Luna Lovegood. Tears streamed down Draco's pale cheeks, and he once again wished to say those words.

After Harry had risen and finally defeated Voldemort, Draco ran up to him. He knew it probably wasn't the time or the place but Draco had to, he had to do this now.

He spotted him climbing over the rubble strewn about the castle. His black hair was coated in blood and dust, his clothes all varying shades of gray. He was limping and Draco knew he should stop, wait, but he just...couldn't.

So he didn't.

He ran right up to Harry and stopped short of knocking him over. Green eyes met blue.

"Draco, what-"

Draco didn't allow him to finish, instead using his lips to convey what his words couldn't do justice to. The kiss was soft, slow, but the meaning ran deeper than their lips could go.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever stop doing that."

"I won't." He smiled and moved forward. "I promise."


End file.
